Craig Loves Red Racer More Than He Does Tweek
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Tweek is fed up with Craig not paying any attention to him and he decides to do something about it Contains boy love, Creek


"Tweek!" … "Tweek!". "Im coming! Ack! This is way too much pressure!" Tweek said while trying to quickly make their lattes. "Tweek it's just coffee, you make it all the time, it's not any pressure" Craig said and sighed.

He was relaxing on Tweek's couch watching Red Racer. "I-I got it!" Tweek shouted as he tried not to spill the lattes as he was twitching like crazy. He sat them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Tweek, calm and sit down" Craig said monotone, to busy watching Red Racer to give a fuck about what was going on around him. "I love this show" Craig said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Tweek sipped his coffee and accidently spilled some on his shirt. "Ahh! Not again!" Tweek pulled on his hair. "Tweek! I'm trying to watch red racer" Craig said. Tweek frowned. All he does is watch damn Red Racer; he cares more about the stupid show that he does me. Every time I invite Craig over he just watches the damn TV, we have been dating for 2 months and we haven't even kissed. That's it! I'm done with this shit.

Tweek quickly unbuttoned his shirt which took a little bit because his hands were shaking like crazy. Tweek threw it on Craig and it landed on his head. Craig ripped the shirt off his head and threw it on the floor, he flipped Tweek off. Craig noticed that Tweek had no shirt on and his eyes widened. "Put your damn shirt on Tweek" Craig said turning back to the TV. Tweek clenched his jaw and grabbed Craig's latte, which he didn't even touch, and dumped it on Craig's head.

Craig abruptly stood up and looked at Tweek in shock, "what the hell Tweek?" Tweek smiled, unzipped Craig's hoodie and took it off. Craig just stood there not reacting; Tweek took Craig's hat off and nervously played with it. Maybe I shouldn't have done that… "Ack!" Tweek threw the hat up in the air and quickly rushed out of the room into the kitchen.

Craig sighed, looked at the TV which was on a commercial and ran his hands through his hair. Craig then walked into the kitchen to see Tweek pacing back and forth and tugging on his hair. Tweek looked at Craig and Craig flipped him off, "what was that for?" Craig asked trying to show no emotion.

"Ahh! Y-you don't pay any attention to me" Tweek said. Craig looked at the ground not knowing what he was supposed to do. "Why?" Tweek walked up to Craig and forced Craig to look at him. "I don't know" Craig said in his monotone voice but Tweek could see it in Craig's blue eyes that he knew exactly why.

"Nhh! S-stop! Just tell me" Tweek said as he tried to calm down. "Why can't you just let me watch Red Racer Tweek?" Craig shouted then covered his mouth because he broke his usual way of speaking. Craig then finally noticed that both boys weren't wearing shirts and he blushed but tried to cover it up with flipping Tweek off.

Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, Craig tried to pull away bit it was no use. Hah Craig you had no idea how strong I was. Tweek smirked and pulled Craig against him. "Tweek stop" Craig said, fear in his eyes. Tweek's smirk fell and he looked questioningly at Craig, "w-what's wrong?" Tweek asked trying in all his power not to twitch and pull at his hair.

"I-im scared Tweek! Ok! I've never been close to anyone before and I'm scared to get closer to you but I really like you" Craig blurted out, tears forming in his eyes. Shit… Tweek didn't know what to say so he leaned in and lightly kissed Craig on the lips.

Both boys immediately relaxed and Craig slowly wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist. Tweek put his hands in Craig's hair. In between each kiss they pulled away slightly, all the kisses were soft, gentle and sweet. Tweek felt so many butterflies and slowly pulled away. Craig just stared at him and quickly pulled Tweek into a tight hug. They pulled away and Tweek led Craig to the couch. They sat next to each other and Craig cuddled up to Tweek, "this feels perfect" Craig whispered.

Tweek kissed his head, "y-you know we still d-don't have shirts on" Tweek stated. Craig tensed up and jumped off Tweek, but as Craig jumped off he tripped and fell on the floor. "Ahh! You're becoming a spazz like me!" Tweek said and got up to help Craig. Tweek pulled him up and grabbed their coffee soaked clothes. Craig unsuccessfully tried to cover himself. Tweek chuckled and pulled Craig with him to put the clothes in the washer. "Tweek… I need a shirt" Craig shyly said. Tweek smirked and pulled Craig up to his room, Tweek sat on his bed and Craig quickly hid himself under the covers. "Ahh! Craig! You're going to suffocate!" Tweek freaked out and pulled the blanket off of Craig's head.

Tweek leaned down and bit Craig's bottom lip. Craig closed his eyes and kissed Tweek back. But Tweek quickly climbed out of bed and stood there looking at Craig. "What?" Craig asked. Tweek pulled off his pants and stood there in his purple boxers. Craig sat up and stared in shock, "w-what are you doing?" Craig asked not taking his eyes off Tweek.

I win Tweek thought. He pulled the blankets off on Craig and before Craig could stop him he pulled Craig's pants off. "Tweek!" Craig shouted and tried to grab the blanket but Tweek wouldn't let him. Tweek grabbed Craig's wrists and pinned them to the bed above Craig's head, Tweek's legs were on either side of Craig's and Tweek slowly lied down on Craig. Craig tried to move but he couldn't, "relax Craig" Tweek said his twitching had completely stopped. Tweek once again kissed Craig and Craig quickly kissed back.

Tweek knew that Craig was at his mercy so he stopped kissing Craig and pulled his head away, "is this better than Red Racer?" Tweek asked. Craig smiled "way better".


End file.
